Gift of the Dragon God
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: When the Dragons lay siege to Crocus under Future Rogue's command, Lucy summons Draco to beg for his help. No one expected him to make her a Dragon Rider, a Lost Magic deemed forbidden by the Dragons and Celestials alike. For a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

AN's: It's my birthday today, so I am gracing you all with the first installment of the much awaited story: _Gift of the Dragon God!_ I'm still working on future chapters, so be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own this shit.

* * *

Chapter 1

Invasion

(Lucy pov)

I couldn't stop the shriek that tore from my throat. I skipped along the ground, like a flat stone on water, before coming to a sudden stop at a brick wall. Rubble fell around me, dusting my skin in red and gray powder. I climbed back on my feet and shook off the pain. I have been dealt much worse. This pain was nothing. The Dragon was no longer focused on me. Instead, it's attention was kept on the Iron Dragon Slayer that had come to my rescue. Well… he did what he could. He could only watch as the Dragon's clawed hand swung at me and threw me into the air. Gajeel began his attack on the… what kind of Dragon is he anyway. Water? He does have fins.

I can't think about what Magic they wield! I have to help the others! The ones that aren't Dragon Slayers are being pushed back! And even _they_ are having trouble!

I ran down the uneven cobblestone, weaving past fallen wreckage and jumping over cracks in the ground. I heard a baby wailing from inside a house and immediately went to investigate. What I found was heartbreaking.

The baby lay beneath the curled body of its mother, who was pierced with several bits of wood and glass. She had died protecting her baby, still doing so in death. I picked up the whimpering child and ran out before the building collapsed. I tied my hair ribbon around a jutting beam of wood and continued running. I summoned Pyxis and had him lead me away from danger. We weaved through the streets, avoiding fights and leading any survivors out of the decimated city. We didn't get far before the danger we were avoiding found us. Along with a member of Team Sabertooth.

The cat in the frog costume, Frosch I believe, was running from a dark scaled Dragon. I figured that the only reason he wasn't flying was because he ran out of Magic to fly. I directed the crowd following me into the cover of leaning buildings. A woman took the baby from my arms and I ran to help the fallen exceed. The poor guy had tripped and cried as he awaited his death under a Dragon's foot. I pulled out a Key and threw myself over the exceed. Frosch screamed and clung to me as the Dragon's paw fell upon us. A Wool Wall engulfed us inside it's warm and fuzzy embrace. The feline stopped trembling as he realized we were safe. He stroked the soft barrier.

"It's so soft." He cooed while rubbing his face in the fuzz.

"Yes, but it won't hold out for long. Aries, give me an estimate!"

The pinkette cringed. "It can only take a few more hits. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Aries! You did great!" I grabbed another Key and poured my magic into it. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

 **Poof** "Punishment, Princess?"

I shook my head at her usual greeting. "No, Virgo. I need you to dig us out of here. Aries' Wall won't hold for much longer."

Aries cringed again. "Hurry!"

Virgo nodded and fell into a hole. I carried Frosch through the tunnel and up, back into the smoky air. Frosch looked around at the sound of his name. When he saw his partner, he squirmed until I released him and ran into Rogue's open arms. "Rogue! Fro was so scared! Then Lucy came and saved Fro! Lucy made Fro safe!"

Rogue gently squeezed his companion to his chest. "Thank you, Lucy."

I smiled wistfully at the scene they made. How could someone so sweet turn into something like… that? Why is it that Rogue is the only Saber that isn't a stupid, mean jerk? Orga seems rather quiet, but boy, is he arrogant! Well, there is Yukino, but she must have a dark side to be in Sabertooth.

A loud roar brought me back to my dark reality. I turned to see the giant Dragon growling at us. Rogue put down Frosch and joined Orga and Sting. All three of them began hitting it with their strongest attacks. I called Virgo to my side and told her to dig another tunnel and help the survivors evacuate what was left of the city. Once I saw her leave, I cracked my whip and jumped into the fight. With a the slightest bit of Magic, my whip stretched and wrapped itself around the Dragon's back leg. I tapped Orga and gestured to the water whip. A look of understanding flickered in his eyes and he sent a strong wave of Black Lightning into the whip. Not a second later, the Dragon roared in pain. I took advantage of his shock and pulled with all my might. The Dragon lost it's balance and toppled over, shaking the earth as it connected to the ground.

I whooped with victory and held a hand up for a high five. Orga gave me a large grin and slapped my outstretched hand. Sting and Rogue landed next to us.

"That was awesome!" Sting shouted, pumping his fist.

Rogue nodded in agreement. "That was an excellent move. I did not know you possessed such strength."

I shrugged my shoulders. "When you've been in Fairy Tail for as long as I have, you pick up a few things. One of them being Gray's clothes."

"Yeah… What's with that? Lyon does it, too, but where the fuck did they pick up that habit?" Sting scratched the back of his head.

A movement behind Orga alerted me to danger. "As much as I'd love to talk about Gray's stripping habit, I believe our friend is getting up."

All three turned to see an even angrier Dragon. Its attention was on me.

A giant tail smacked the ground only a dozen feet from us and made us fall to the ground. The men around me shouted as I was lifted into the air by a clawed hand. Next thing I know, I was thrown high into the air. I turned mid-air and nearly shrieked when I noticed my quick descent was leading me into an open mouth. I gripped my whip tightly.

As I neared the gleaming fangs of the Dragon, I was grabbed by two thick arms. My body was overcome with a sense of tingly lightness. Never in my life had I felt so alive. Cold fire danced in my veins and my skin tingled deliciously. I felt my core tighten and come to life under the onslaught of the barely restrained energy.

Unfortunately, it ended as soon as it began. I was on the ground once more, light tingles dancing under my skin and making my womanhood weep with desire. The only difference was that I was surrounded by four men. A familiar figure towered over me. "You okay, Blondie?"

"Just peachy, Spark Plug." _'For the love of the Stars! Do NOT notice my arousal!'_

Orga, Sting, and Rogue hovered over me. "Lucy! Are you alright?"

' _Please don't fucking notice I'm dripping!'_ "Everything is A-OK! Let's focus on the threat, please!"

Gajeel appeared next to Rogue. "Cobra took over for me. Is Lucy okay?"

' _My pussy is as wet as a jacuzzi and twice as hot! For the love of the Gods! DO NOT NOTICE MY DESIRE!'_ A movement in the air. "TAIL!"

The men scattered, Laxus taking me with him as he rolled away from the giant tail that landed on the space we were standing in only a second ago. Laxus kept me tucked into his chest until he had regained his equilibrium. He set me down and held me as I gained my footing. The others joined us once more, Rufus tagging along with Orga. "As memory serves, we are still under attack. We shouldn't be gathering into one big group."

"Oh, shut your trap, Rufus!" Sting snapped at the Memory Mage.

I saw the Dragon's cheeks puff out. "DUCK!"

We crouched just in time to miss the wave of darkness fly over our heads. The writhing mass of shadows radiated a bone-deep coldness that felt almost alive. I swear I felt it's icy fingers brush the back of my neck. The dark cloud vanished and we were free to stand up again.

"Oh goodie!" Sting cheered sarcastically. "A Shadow Dragon!"

Gajeel tapped Rogue's shoulder. "Great! We've got a Shadow Dragon Slayer. Now grow a pair and fight fire with fire!"

Well, that seems a bit asinine. Wouldn't it just feed the...? _'Wait a second…'_ "Gajeel, say that again!"

The men looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head. "Grow a pair?"

"No, the other thing!"

"Fight fire with fire?"

I had an idea. Theoretically speaking, we were fighting a roaring fire with a water gun. From what I can tell, Dragon Slayers aren't all they're cracked up to be, and neither are the God Slayers. We are losing, even with nine Slayers on our side; seven Dragons and two Gods.

Fight fire with fire.

It's a long shot. I used up quite a but a Magic and it's also against the rules. If I did manage to pull this off, we would either be saved or completely and utterly screwed. If we do win, then I will suffer whatever punishment the Celestial King decides to dole out. Do I dare take the risk?

Images flashed across my mind's eye. Laxus and the way he defeated his father's Guild for me. Gajeel and that stupid bunny costume he tries to make me wear. Natsu and my never-full-for-long pantry. Wendy and her innocent smile. Erza. Gray. Happy. Charle. Lily. Cana. Mira. Levy. Elfman. Bixlow. Makarov. Sting. Rogue. Orga. Hibiki. Sherria. Bacchus. Jura. Yukino.

Yes. The prize is worth the fight.

A tap on my forehead brought me back. "Alright, Bunnygirl. What's going on in…"

"Gajeel! You are a genius!" I gripped his face between my hands and kissed him. "No matter what happens, keep those Dragons off me. I've got an idea!"

I dodged the Dragon's hand and ran back to the tunnel Virgo made. I needed a quiet place for what I was about to do. It wasn't big enough for the being I was going to summon sans Key, but I couldn't do it out in the open. Not with Future Rogue gunning for me and seven Dragons to worry about. The buildings in the city were collapsing, so I couldn't stay in a building. I would make do with what I have. Just as I've always done.

I slid into the hole and situated myself into a comfortable position and began meditating. If it weren't for my concentration, I wouldn't have heard Virgo's silent entry. "The people are safe and sound, Princess. Is there anything else I can do?"

I did my best to focus on my Magic and answer her at the same time. "Yes, I need a bigger area. It wouldn't do Draco good to be summoned into such a cramped space."

I heard the gasp, but chose to ignore it. I needed all my attention on my Magic. Virgo, bless her, used her own Magic to make the tunnel deeper and wider. I had never seen Draco, so I trusted her to know the right measurements. She finished and left without a word, though she did hesitate before departing for the Celestial Realm.

I took a deep breath and began pouring my Magic into an imaginary Gate in front of me. "Open the Forbidden depths of the Celestial World. Open, Gate to the Dragon's Nest! Draco!" The golden Gate glowed brightly. Something banged against the door, but it wouldn't open. Not yet. "Open, Gate to the Dragon's Nest! Draco!" **BANG** "Open, Gate to the Dragon's Nest! Draco!" **BANG BANG BANG** "OPEN, GATE TO THE DRAGON'S NEST! DRACO!" **Click**

A giant, glowing circle appeared in the air. It was the largest I've ever seen! Even bigger than Mira's upon entering her Satan Soul! The thunderous toll of a bell echoed in the cavern as a giant, scaled body filled the void. His long, serpentine body circled the cave many times before settling to face me. Draco was everything ever written and more. His scales gleamed in the muted lights that filtered in through the holes in the roof of the Maid-Made cave. Even in the low lights, I could tell the coloring of his skin.

The scales along his back and sides shifted between sky and navy blue. His belly, from chin to tail, and claws gleamed a bright gold, shining with a light from within. A vivid green, similar to the color of Orga's hair, down collared the base of his neck and feathered the tip of his tail. His wings were the same hues of blues as his back, green and gold veining the thin membrane. The same green of his fluffy feathers hemed the space where blue and gold collide. The green scales vined the sides of his long and powerful neck to edge his jaw. A flash of Sting's Holy Ray brightened the cave, illuminating the red undertone of this beast of legend. He finally opened his eyes. Bright orange orbs gazed down at me, brimming with eons of knowledge and experience.

"Who dares summon me without my Key?" I felt more than heard his voice. It danced under my skin and vibrated in my head. It was low, quiet,and very curious.

I fell to my knees and bowed until my head brushed the earth. "Forgive me, Draco! I have summoned you without your Key to beg for your help! Seven Dragons have invaded Fiore and their leader threatens to annihilate all of humanity!"

My body vibrated as he hummed in surprise. "Acnologia wiped out most of the Dragons in this Realm. How did these Dragons appear?"

"Through a Gate, Draco! The princess of our lands was tricked into creating the Eclipse Gate! Yukino and I managed to close the Gate with our Magic, but it wasn't enough! Please, Draco! Help me… help us push back the Dragons!" Several moments of silence passed before I sat up to stare at the Dragon God. "Please! Every second wasted in this cave is second that my friends grow weaker! I will give you anything in return for your help! I offer my life as forfeit for your help!"

The God of the Dragons said nothing. He looked, really looked, at me with those unreadable eyes. The slits narrowed and flared as he pondered my offer. "You are Princess Lucy, are you not?"

"Y-Yes."

He hummed again, making my body tremble. We stared at each other, both of us refusing to back down. I nearly fell flat on my face when his mouth stretched into what resembled a grin. "Alright. I've decided I will help you. Life has been rather dull for the past hundred years and I could use a bit of excitement!"

I jumped to my feet. "Really? You'll help us?"

He moved forward, moving his back as close as he could to the ledge. "Jump on my back and hold on tight. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

I crawled onto his broad back, perched between his wings and furry collar bone. I clenched the soft strands as he began moving. His muscles bulged underneath my legs as he prepared to take flight. I was slightly… really… worried about the ceiling of earth above us that was blocking our path into the air. He jumped into the air, shattering the dirt roof. His powerful wings held him aloft as he let out a roar of challenge.

Movement on the ground ceased and seven Dragons turned our way. I got to my feet, shuffling up Draco's neck until I stood between his pointed horns that were as tall as Laxus. I cupped my mouth. "Hey, Shadow-Boy! Now I've got a Dragon, too! What are you gonna do about it?!" I heard cheers from below and peered over Draco's face. Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Sherria were grouped together. All of them were waving at me and cheering for me. I smiled, shooting a wink at Gajeel. I cracked my whip and screamed, "Let's fight fire with fire!"

Draco roared again, challenging the Dragons to a fight. None of them stepped forward. Instead of answering his call, they backed away, bowing their heads in submission. It reminded me of a wolf pack. An Alpha dominating his family. The Dragons shuddered under Future Rogue's mental probing. I'm certain the Future Slayer was urging them to fight Draco. The only one who followed his order was MotherGlare, a particularly nasty Dragon that carried Future Rogue atop her back.

Draco stretched his neck, rising to his full height and spreading his wings. I had to grab hold of a horn when he threw his head back and puffed out his cheeks. His head fell forward, nearly throwing me off his head, and he unleashed Blue Lightning from his mouth. The Lightning hit its target and he screamed in pain. MotherGlare fell from the sky and crashed into the earth, causing the ground to shake. Future Rogue had leaped off of the armoured Dragon before he crashed. He was now standing on a surprisingly intact building, and boy, was he angry.

Draco, taking note of the seething Slayer, glared down at him. I didn't actually see his face, being perched upon it and all, but I did see Future Rogue shudder from here. If it was enough to make a man like that shake in fear, I am super glad I was not on the business end of Draco's rage. His low voice was enough.

"So, you think yourself a God, do you?" Draco's voice was smooth for a beast that towered over all the other Dragons. Though softly spoken, his voice traveled through the smoky air to penetrate the minds of all in the city. If no one noticed Draco's entrance, they sure as hell saw him now. "What gives you the right to hypnotize _my_ Dragons and lead them to attack the humans of Earthland?"

To his credit, Future Rogue didn't back down. " _Your_ Dragons? Just who do think you are to claim them as yours?!"

Draco puffed out his chest. A distinct air of smugness and pride radiated off his form. "I am Draco, the God of the Dragons! Every Dragon born is under my rule as God and King. My word is their law. You have insulted me by taking my Dragons without my ruling, and you shall die for your insolence."

As Draco spoke, I spotted the Eclipse Gate and it all clicked. These Dragons came from the future through a door created by a mislead Princess. If… If we destroy the door, will the Dragons vanish? Without that door, they wouldn't have gotten here in the first place. Rogue grows up to be evil, but we can change that now that we know.

I scratched Draco's ear to get his attention. "Draco, do you think you can destroy that giant, golden gate over there? That's how the Dragon's got in from the future."

The head beneath my feet vibrated. "You think that demolishing the gate will change the future?"

"Yes. The man that took your Dragons is from the future. The real one is so completely different. I don't know what happened that caused him such pain, but I know that I can stop it from happening! The future this Rogue comes from will cease to be."

"Hm…. Your theory is sound. Very well. Leveling that pile of junk will be fun."

A patted his horn. "Just don't use Magic. It absorbs it."

Draco hummed again and shot a bolt of blue lightning at Future Rogue. While he was distracted (and in a staggering amount of pain), Draco soared over to the Eclipse Gate. With a roar and a swish of his mighty tail, the Gate was no more. I watched as all seven Dragons sparkled and faded away. Even Future Rogue, though shouting away and making empty threats, disappeared. The danger that had loomed over us was but a dream now, leaving behind wreckage and broken families. It would take time for the wounds to heal, but humanity was built to rise and conquer.

We would be fine.

Mages and Rune Knights swarmed the dais, clapping and cheering for Draco. I was waving at the group of Slayers when Draco sneezed. Since I wasn't anticipating the sudden movement, I was thrown of his head. I didn't scream on my way down. I was used to falling from ridiculous heights. I was thinking about how my lack of fear due to repetition wasn't a good thing, but all thoughts screeched to a halt as I was wrapped in a warm embrace accompanied by high doses of Lightning. My body froze again, my womb tightening with a want I was scared to indulge. Thankfully, it ended quickly, but the Lightning left an impression on my skin, making my core quiver. I dashed away from Laxus and the other Slayers to rejoin Draco, hoping they couldn't smell my desire.

"I apologize for that, Princess. I am rather allergic to stupid." His eyes zeroed in on Princess Hisui. "Oh, there it is."

The woman, and her guards, grew red in anger. "I beg your…!"

"Watch yourself, human." Draco's face was in front of her in a second. "Do not forget it was your naivety that created this mess."

She shook in fear and suppressed rage. "I can punish your summoner for…!"

His deep chuckles filled the air, causing those who heard to shiver at it's cold amusement. "Do you want all of the Celestial Realm after you? There may be only 88, but each one is powerful with the right motivation."

I waved the Dragon God down. "Draco! Don't bother with her! She made a mistake! A mistake that anyone in her place could have made!"

He nodded and stretched. "Alright, Lucy. Let's get this over with."

I cocked my head in confusion. What needed to be done? The Dragons are gone.

Then it hit me.

 _I offer my life as forfeit for your help!_

"Of course, Draco." I spread my arms out and closed my eyes. "Make it quick."

A Celestial Mage always keeps a promise.

Even if it costs me my life.

Natsu's voice could be heard over the crowd. "Wait, wait! What do you mean make it quick? Make what quick?"

Draco turned to my partner and friend. "You smell of Igneel. You wouldn't happen to be Natsu, would you?"

Three Dragon Slayers perked up. "You knew my dad?!"

"I did. Igneel is one I consider to be a friend. Grandeeney and Metalicana I knew as well. Gajeel and Wendy are here, I presume?" The two stepped forward. "Ah, I see. Grandeeney spoke fondly of you, Wendy. And Gajeel, I feel as if I already know you with how much Metalicana rattled on about you."

"He told you about me?" He seemed kind of surprised.

"I jest you not! A part of me is glad Metalicana disappeared. He would rant on and on about how powerful his boy, Gajeel, is and how he could defeat Igneel's son. Then Igneel and he got into it and then Weisslogia and Skiadrum joined in the argument. Let me tell you, I still get headaches every time I remember that blasted gathering. I'd swear on my tail that Grandeeney is the only sane one of the bunch!"

Gajeel looked damn near close to tears. "He… He was proud of me?"

Draco nodded. "He said that you were the best son he ever had."

"Hold up!" Natsu shouted in frustration. "What did Lucy mean by 'make it quick'?"

Natsu looked between Draco and I. I turned my head away from his innocent gaze. I couldn't bear to see his eyes when he learned of my offering. He would be so mad.

Draco lifted his head so that he could be heard by all. "Lucy summoned me without my Key. We had no contract and I had no obligation to help her. She made me an offer that intrigued me."

I peeked from beneath my lashes at the crowd. Laxus was staring at me with a mixture of admiration and anger. Cobra's eyes, focused on me, grew wide. I remembered his little talent of reading minds. He must have seen the deal I made. "What offer?" Natsu looked as confused as ever.

Draco held Natsu's unwavering gaze. "She offered me her life."

* * *

Oh dear! How ever will Fairy Tail react?

-SPN :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN's: Happy birthday to me. I know some of you were a tad upset because the first chapter was the same one that I had posted as a sneak peek in My Dragon God, so here is chapter 2 you greedy bastards. Enjoy. :3

Disclaimer: Still don't own shit.

* * *

Chapter 2

Birth of the Dragon Rider

(Lucy pov)

The crowd roared to life. Everyone yelled their outrage. No one was louder then the members of Fairy Tail, more specifically the members of Team Natsu. Those who weren't shouting were stunned into silence. Laxus and Gajeel were two of these people. Joining their 'stunned-stupid' club was Sting, Rogue, Orga, Hibiki, and Makarov.

Natsu's fist erupted into flames. "I won't let you take Lucy from me!"

Draco released what sounded suspiciously like a snort. "Yes, because you all did so well against the seven Dragons I just defeated for you."

"Damn right we did!"

Draco went silent, simply staring dumbly at his pink-haired challenger. "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

Gajeel shoved his frenemy to the side. "Alright, Listen here! I don't care that you're the God of Dragons and I don't give a damn about the fact that you knew my dad! No one is going to take Bunnygirl away from us! I will fight you, to the death if I must, to keep your grubby claws off of her!"

"A Celestial Mage made me a promise to give her life in return for my help." I saw him turn to me from the corner of my eye. "I have heard of Princess Lucy from her Spirits and I know that she always keeps her word."

The shadows around Gajeel started wavering, rising from the ground to swirl around his form. "You think I give a shit about her fucking promise?! You want to take a life, then take mine! Everyone in Fairy Tail will lay down their lives to save Lucy's! If you're dead set on taking Lucy away from us, then you better prepare for the fight of your life!" The Dragon Slayers, the God Slayers, hell, the entire Mage community gathered on or near the dais assumed a defensive stance. Even Erza, who was exhausted and injured equipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor. It touched me that my friends, and even my Guild's sworn enemies were prepared to stand up for me.

Alas, a promise is a promise.

"Draco. I gave you my word. My life for theirs. I am ready to make due on my vow."

Draco simply stared at me, his head cocked to the side. "You offered me your life. I never said I accepted that offer."

The crowd quieted and I looked up in shock. "You… What?"

"I find you much too interesting to just kill. Besides, I have a feeling life is about to get much less boring with you around." He chuckled at my dumbstruck expression. "You seem surprised, Princess. Don't tell me you think yourself plain."

'No shit.' "No, not plain. Just…"

Draco lowered his head to my level, which is quite the feat because I'm damn short. He pointed his snout at the crowd behind me. "You see those people back there."

I hesitantly looked back at my friends and supposed enemies. "Yes."

"Don't listen to them. They are stupid and do not know the meaning of true power. They are beneath you."

I nearly choked on my breath. "What?! They are not less than me! If anything, I am beneath them!"

Draco's eyes widened. "A Princess should never say such things."

"I'm not really a Princess. It's just a title. A nickname given to me by Virgo that all my friends use, sometimes as an insult."

"Now I see why the Celestial King selected you as his heir. Though we will have to do something about that self-esteem issue."

I drew back. He couldn't possibly be serious. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I do not jest." Draco's tail flicked upwards before settling around his bent legs. "It is one of the reasons I refuse to kill you. To do so would be high treason, punishable by death. My life my be a bit dull, but I'm not going to set myself up for an execution."

I was completely dumbstruck. All I could do was stand there and stare at him like an idiot. Me, the Princess of the Celestial World? It couldn't be true. The Celestial King must have lost his mind to choose me as an heir to the throne. I am weak! I know it. Fairy Tail knows it. All of Fiore knows it now! I am the weak link in Team Natsu. Though almost everyone in the Guild denies the obvious and smile to my face, they showed their true colors in Edolas. When Edo Jellal said I was the only one who could get my family back home, everyone groaned in defeat and accepted that Edolas was their new home. I did it in the end, but their lack of faith in my has done damage that can never be fixed. It seemed like Laxus was the only one brave enough to call me weak to my face. He did that before his banishment, but I know he stands by it even now. If I am so strong, how could I lose both matches in the GMG?

"So you're not gonna kill Luce?"

Draco huffed in irritation. "Would someone slap him?" Several fists struck Natsu. He would have been fine if it weren't for the Iron Club taken to his head. Natsu fell with a thud. "To answer his question: no. I do not intend to take Princess Lucy's life. She is much too important and I have plans for her."

Natsu climbed back on his feet. "Of course she's important! She's my best friend!"

Draco shot a stupefied glare at Natsu and growled at the small group of Slayers. "Damn, you are a stupid little fuck."

Natsu scowled. "Well, this stupid little fuck will beat up anyone who tries to hurt Luce! And that includes you, Draco!"

"Who is the Alpha? I demand someone take his place! I swear that if this boy is the Alpha, I'll kill all of you right now!"

The Dragon Slayers looked at each other. Gajeel answered for the group. "What are you talking about? There is no Alpha."

"Hm. That explains much." Draco's ears twitched. "No wonder Lucy had to call me."

"Are you saying something?"

Draco glared at Sting. "Drop your tone. I didn't have to help you."

Sting opened his mouth and was quickly knocked down with an Iron Club. Sting lay motionless, his soul leaking from his mouth. Gajeel kicked him in the side. "Continue."

"You all were losing the battle because you were not fighting as a team. You all fight by yourselves and that makes you all vulnerable."

Wendy, sweet little Wendy, looked up at the Dragon God. "I don't understand. Dragons are solitary. Are you implying we are a pack?"

"Dragons are solitary, true, but humans are not. And even though we prefer our own company, we still have a distinct hierarchy. Like a sixth sense, we know whom is more powerful and not to be trifled with useless, petty fights. You wouldn't go challenging your Guild Master, would you?"

She shook her head, looking as cute as a button. I smiled at the awestruck sister of mine. We had grown close since she joined Fairy Tail. She was a sister I never had and I a mother she always wished for. "So you're saying we need to establish a hierarchy? A pecking order?"

"Something like that. To defeat such a powerful enemy, you all must fight as single entity. You cannot do that without an Alpha, without an established hierarchy."

Laxus crossed his arms. "So how do we decide on an Alpha?"

"By doing what you've spent the entire week doing; fight. An Alpha is the strongest, the fastest, and the smartest. He must lead his pack and keep them in line. It is similar to the job of a Guild Master." Draco peered down at me and smirked. I shivered at the knowing glint in his bright orange eyes. I had a feeling that whatever was about to happen would be really good, or the worst thing to ever happen to me _ever_. Thankfully, his gaze left me and landed on Natsu. "Son of Igneel. You said you would eliminate all that attempt to harm Princess Lucy."

The pink haired Slayer nodded. "Damn right I will!"

An odd light sparked in the great Dragon's eyes. "Just how far are you willing to go in order to protect her?"

"As far as it takes!"

Luminescent orange orbs danced over the rest of the Slayers. "And the others?"

Natsu spared a look for his brothers (and sister) of Magic. "They'd protect her, too. If they didn't, I'd beat 'em up!"

Draco hummed in delight and pulled back to look down on us. His eyes held such sorrow and hope that it was hard to look away. "A pack must be formed and an Alpha established. And I think I know just how to get you runts started. A little push in the right direction. As Princess of the Celestial World, Lucy needs a Guardian to keep her safe. So I'm going to kill two beaks with one stone, as you humans say."

"Birds."

Draco cocked his head. "Pardon?"

"Birds." I repeated. "The term is kill two _birds_ with one stone."

"Why would you use a stone to kill a bird?"

"How do you kill a beak?"

Draco's nostrils flared. "Touche."

Makarov hopped onto a broken piece of the Eclipse Gate. "Excuse me, but…!" Draco's tail flung the poor man into a wall as he turned to see who had spoken. He examined the empty space before settling.

"Forgive me, I thought I heard something."

Master lay in the most recent pile of rubble, groaning in pain.

Draco's head hovered above me. "Now don't move. This might hurt a bit. I haven't done this in awhile."

I froze. "What haven't you done in awhile?"

"Hold still!" Lightning began crackling around his snout, condensing into a large ball of energy in his gaping jaws. When I finally processed the danger above me, it was too late to run. The beam of light shot from his mouth and engulfed me in it's blinding brilliance. The ground disappeared beneath my feet and lifted me into the air. A moment of confusion and wonder was quickly overcome with searing pain.

My back arched as I tried to escape the cold fire encasing my flesh. A high-pitched scream filled my ears as the pain retreated from my limbs to pool in the small of my back. The ringing in my ears grew louder as the cold fire turned hot and slowly began spreading. It crawled along my back and seeped between my thighs. The fire burned hotter and hotter, melting through the skin and past my bones, seeping into the very essence of my soul. My Magic Container, the part of me that held my Magic, swelled to the point of breaking. The agony increased ten-fold, matched only by the wail that pierced my eardrums. The sweet void of oblivion began to encase my mind, dulling the pain. I finally realized the loud cry I heard was mine as the darkness consumed me.

It felt like an eternity had passed when the sound of infuriated screams pulled me from the agonizing abyss. My body throbbed painfully with each beat of my heart. It was painful, but definitely not the worst I've ever suffered. Not by a long shot. I heard Gajeel declare my consciousness to the world and the air went silent. I held up and hand and gave the crowd a thumbs up. "I'm. Okay!" My hand fell to the pavement. "Ow."

Draco sat back on his haunches and grinned smugly. As much as a Dragon can grin anyway. "That went much better than I expected considering it's been a century since the last time I've done this. Give or take a few decades."

I found the strength to lift up my head and snarl at the hulking beast. "What exactly did you do to me?! I feel like I've been used as Laxus and Gajeel's punching bag! How could it possibly get any worse than that?!"

Draco lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "There are worse things than death, Princess Lucy. Many things worse than death. What you've just experienced is nothing compared to what I've seen what you humans have done to each other."

I hated to agree with him, but he was right. Not everyone was like Natsu. Or Erza. Or me. There were people out there like Minerva, worse than Minerva, that enjoyed inflicting pain upon other human beings. Reasons varied from lust, to anger, and even sadness. Give me an option between death by man or death by beast, I would throw myself at the animal without thinking. Animals killed to survive. Nothing more. Nothing less. Getting mauled by a bear would be painful, but it would end soon enough. Humans, however, could be downright sadistic. They could draw things out like no other could. They would use their victim's to sate their needs of pain, and even pleasure in some cases, and make the prisoner beg for oblivion.

I ignored the excruciating pain and crawled to my feet. A part of me wondered why Natsu wasn't hovering over me and clinging to me while spewing threats at the Dragon God. It wasn't until I examined my surroundings that I noticed the barrier keeping my family separated from me. I peered up at Celestial being with a grimace. Fucking shit, everything hurt. "What in the hell did you do to me, Draco?!"

The Dragon spread his wings. "Welcome to the rank of Dragon Rider, Princess."

With that, Draco jumped into the sky. I gawked as he circled over us like a vulture honing in on a dying animal. "What in the fucking hell is a Dragon Rider?!"

"You'll find out!" He replied before fading into glittering blue and gold dust. It fell like snow over the crowd, me more than anyone. The elegant beauty of the moment went unnoticed as his final statement rang in my head. I didn't like his tone when he said that I'd find out. It reminded me off Bickslow and Bacchus when they sprinkled innuendoes and reach-around jokes into their conversations. Just what in the hell did he mean? Was he really leaving me to discover this new gift, this new power, by myself?

Anger rushed in and suppressed my growing panic. I shook my fist at the sky, hoping that Draco could see it from his seat in the stars. "Get back here, you son of a bitch! I'm not finished with you! What the fu…?!" A glint between my fingers caught my eye. I lowered my hand and uncurled my fist.

There, laying in the palm of my hand, was a Platinum Key.

Draco's Key.

I can't believe it. I am holding Draco's Key. The Key itself hasn't been seen in centuries. It was rumored that Draco, abhorred by the abuse of Celestial Spirits, hid his Key so that he would never suffer under the hand of a violent Master. To know that he trusted me with his Key spoke volumes. I curled my fingers around the warm metal. It made me happy to have gained the trust of a seemingly lost Spirit.

"LUCE!" Warm arms wrapped me into a familiar embrace. Natsu's chest vibrated as he continued speaking words I could not hear. His hot chest against my back filled me with a sense of security I had lacked my whole life. He continued to ramble on about this and that when we were swarmed by our family. Erza ripped me from his arms and held me tightly to her armored chest. The dull ache in my head exploded upon the sudden, abrupt contact of a hard surface.

"Lucy! I am glad your safe!" She squeezed me again. If I didn't escape now, I wouldn't live much longer.

I patted her back. "Yup! I feel great! Could you let me go?"

She released me with a final pat (smack) to the back. My freedom lasted all of two seconds before being scooped up by another set of arms. These were much cooler than the average person, and bare. Very bare. "You scared me, Luce."

"Good to see you too, Gray."

A feminine arm slipped between us and pulled me from one chest to another, this one more busty than the last. "So Luce, I didn't know you could summon a Dragon." For the first time since the S-Class Trials, Cana didn't smell of booze.

Natsu popped into my line of vision. "Oh yeah! That was awesome, Luce! Why didn't you say their was a Dragon Spirit? He was a real jerk, but he's still cool!"

Gray smacked him upside the head. "You idiot! She didn't summon any old Dragon. That was the Dragon God. He said so himself."

As Natsu and Gray began arguing over who was the bigger idiot, I felt a tap on my hip. I turned to see a worried Wendy. "Hey, honey. What's up?"

"There's something on your back."

"What?"

She blushed. "There's a something on your back… and your legs."

I couldn't see my back without a mirror, so I settled on looking at my thighs. Right there, tracing the inside of my thigh from my knee to beneath my skirt, was a black outline of a tribal tattoo. It reminded me of Laxus ink', only more feminine. The lines were slender and curly, caressing my legs in soft vines. I was tempted to peek under my skirt, or what's left of it, to see if it was apart of the tattoo on my back.

But I didn't need to check.

I knew they were connected.

I felt each line as it was seared into my soul.

"Woah! Lucy! Nice tat!"

Everyone heard Cana and focused on me. Eager eyes trailed my body, looking for the newest, and first, ink. "Wow! That's cool! When did you get that, Lucy?"

I stared incredulously at Natsu. "I didn't!"

Gray's cool hands gripped my shoulders and held me still for his evaluation. "Woah, Luce! It looks like it crawls up your spine and under your shirt. Kinda makes me wonder where it ends."

I screeched and pulled away from my Teammate. "Pervert!"

"Though your new tattoo is nice, I'm more interested in what Draco said before he left." Levy had somehow wormed her way through the mass of people and was rubbing her chin in thought. "Gajeel, have you ever heard of a Dragon Rider?"

The heavily pierced man shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. First time I've ever heard of it, Shrimp."

Natsu shrugged. "Igneel never mentioned anything about a Dragon Rider." He perked up and beamed at me. "Does this mean that you can use Dragon Lightning now?"

I backed up. "Uh… I don't think so, Natsu."

Wendy nodded, "I agree with Lucy. If Draco had gifted her with Dragon Slaying Magic, he wouldn't have left her here to figure it out herself. Besides, she's much too old to receive Dragon Slaying Magic. The heightened senses would have sent her into a state of shock and she would have either died of it or gone mad."

"Ha!" Sting pushed his way through the crowd and stood proudly in front of Natsu. He almost reminded me of my many rich suitors; peacocks flaunting their pretty feathers. "As if the God of Dragons would make Big Tits over here a Dragon Slayer! Dragons only pick the best of the best to share their Magic with!"

Gajeel scoffed, "Metalicana picked me up in the remains of a ransacked house."

"My dad found me wandering the woods!"

"Jellal led me to Grandeeney."

"I had a Dragon's heart lacrima implanted in my head."

Rogue's eyes were downcast, glazed in a memory. "Dragon Rider… I think Skiadrum might have mentioned it once…."

Levy's eyes glinted and she pounced on poor, unsuspecting Rogue. "Really?!"

Rogue gulped and stepped away from the tiny terror. "Well, it was a long time ago. I don't remember everything Skiadrum said about them. The only thing that sticks out is that Dragon Riders are extremely rare. Only one is made for each… set of Dragon Slayers. There hasn't been a Dragon Rider for well over a century."

Freed appeared at Levy's side. "Why?"

"Uh… I don't know. If Skiadrum told me, I don't remember."

Both bookworms slumped over. Both were always eager for more knowledge. For them to learn of a new type of Dragon Magic before anyone else was enough to have them salivating and frothing at the mouth. Shivers ran down my spine when their heads turned and the stared at me with gleaming eyes. Since they couldn't get anything from Rogue, they had to watch it first hand through the newest Dragon Rider. Me.

Laxus slid between me and my would be torturers, hiding me from their gaze. "That's enough! We've all had a long night. Let's all head somewhere to sleep and get some shut eye. We'll deal with this shit storm in the morning."

The crowd dispersed. The only ones left were the Dragon and God Slayers. Wendy and Chelia yawned. The small Sky Maiden tugged on my hand. "Don't worry, Lucy. We'll find out what a Dragon Rider is. I promise."

I smiled and stroked her head. "Why don't both of you go get some sleep. I believe the King has offered the palace rooms for us to use for the night."

Wendy smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back and shooed them off to the still standing, albeit scarred, castle. She was joined by Charla and soon after our group was bombarded by four exceeds. Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue had tearful reunions with their companions as the rest of us looked on with amusement and envy. Cobra sighed heavily. "I miss my snake."

"Don't worry, Cobra. I think we can find you an exceed. That would be nice, right?"

He sighed again. "I guess."

I giggled and looked over at Laxus. "What about you, Sparky? You looking for a feline companion?" The lustful gleam in his eyes unnerved me. I knew he was about to say something perverted. Most likely about pussies. "Don't answer that. You just stand there and try to look like you're doing something besides just standing there."

His booming laugh shook the air like thunder. "Whatever you say, Blondie."

"You're blonde too, numbnuts!"

"Oh I guarantee you Blondie, my balls are just fine. You're free to check them yourself. All you have to do is ask."

Cobra started cackling like an idiot. Even Orga reacted to his rival's cheeky comeback. The stoic man's face cracked into a grin. I huffed irritably and turned to Rogue and little Frosch. "Rogue, are you sure you don't remember anything else about Dragon Riders? Anything at all would be helpful."

He shook his in shame. "Forgive me, Lucy, but I'm afraid I didn't pay much attention to things outside of my training. I will think more on it and try to remember, but I don't have high hopes. All I know is that they're incredibly rare."

"But why? There are seven Dragon Slayers now. Who knows how many there were back then. Why can they make several Slayers but not Riders? Why only one and why did they stop making them?"

Frosch twisted in Rogue's grasp. "Maybe it has something to do with hair archery."

"You mean hierarchy?" I thought over the last few minutes before Draco returned to the Celestial Realm. "Now that you mention it, he did say something about an Alpha. Then he got that dark gleam in his eyes and that's when everything went to shit. You might be onto something, Fro."

The exceed's chest puffed out in pride.

"Stars above. You two are just the cutest pair I've ever seen. I just wanna hug you both and lock you in my room and make you say words." I cooed at the cute blush on Rogue's cheeks. My good mood dropped as the situation dominated my mind once more. "Still, that raises a lot more questions. Maybe Grandpa Crux will know something."

Sting cocked his head. "Who is Grandpa Crux?"

I flicked through my Keys until I came upon a familiar Silver one. "He is the Spirit of the Southern Cross. He is the keeper of knowledge and cares for the Celestial Library that contains every book ever written. If anyone will know about Dragon Riders, it would be Grandpa Crux." I held out the Key and poured what was left of my Magic into the metal. "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!"

A soft bell chimed through the air announcing the arrival of the old Spirit. The snoring cross floated in mid-air, napping as he usually did when not recording significant events of Earthland and Celestial history. I coughed into my hand to wake up the surprisingly light sleeper. "Ah! Miss Lucy! How can I be of service?"

"Hello Crux. I was wondering if you had any knowledge on Dragon Riders."

"How on earth did you hear of…" The Spirit, normally relaxed and lethargic, tensed at the phrase. His soft eyes widened in angered fear, his gaze focused on the dark stains on my skin. "Oh no… I have to inform his Majesty of this calamity!"

"Grandpa Crux? Are you..." The Southern Cross vanished in a puff of smoke. "What the hell?!"

Natsu looked uncharacteristically worried. "Luce…"

I nodded, "I know, Natsu. That isn't like him."

Before anyone else could voice their questions, a large cloud of shiny dust appeared out of thin air and cleared to reveal an irritated Lion. "Good evening, Princess. I was helping Virgo prepare your nightwear when Crux kicked in the door and started screaming about…" Just like the Cross, Loke fell silent as soon as his saw my new tattoos. So many emotions raced across his face that it was hard to keep track. Although his emotions shifted faster than a menstruating woman's, the underlying horror was blatantly obvious. A hysterical chuckle escaped Loke's throat. "Those are some nice tat's Princess. I didn't know an artist can do such extensive and precise work in such a short amount of time. Very nice art work. It suits you beautifully."

I took a hesitant step towards my most powerful Spirit. "Loke, these weren't created by a tattoo artist. Draco gave me these when…"

"No no! No no no no! No no no! No. No! Those are tattoos. Draco wouldn't dare break his own law and create another Rider. That's just insane!" His eyes roamed my form as he cackled in demented glee.

"Loke, he said that I am a Dragon Rider now. I was hoping that maybe Crux would know something, but he went back home before I could ask why he was upset."

The Spirit stilled, resembling a marble statue. It was strange seeing him like this. Loke was a man of dramatic speeches and flamboyant gestures. Loke was genuine. Always showing his emotions to the world without caring for what others thought. Though not an inch of him moved, we all could sense the building rage just underneath his skin. This was the calm before the storm.

There was no warning when Loke snapped. One second he was stone. The next he was a wild inferno of panicked malice. He danced around me, raging at the sinuous constellation stretching across the sky. " **You fucking son of a blasphemous bitch! Get your scaly ass down here and fix what you've done!** "

My hand shook as I tapped the Zodiac's leader on the shoulder. "Uh, Loke…?"

Loke collapsed on his knees and started punching the ground. " **Why?! Why did it have to be my Princess?! It could have been anyone else! Why not Erza? Or Mira? It should have been Yukino! I don't care about her!** "

My eye twitched. " _I_ care about her."

"Luce? Shouldn't we do something?"

Loke sat up and pinned his fiery gaze upon poor Natsu. " **You! This was your fault, wasn't it? You're always getting my beautiful Princess into trouble! Well, I've got news for you and the rest of you uncultured, barbaric heathens! None of you are good enough for my dear Princess! I will find a way to make her well again! None of you will soil my Princess! No one!** "

"Loke!" I snapped. "Why did Crux freak out? Draco said that this was a way to protect me and unite the Slayers into a pack."

Loke snorted and turned away from me. His usual bedroom eyes glossed over in old sorrow. All of a sudden, the lion Spirit tensed, sorrow fading into disgust. A few moments of heavy silence passed when Cobra cried out. I swung around to see the Poison Slayer covering his ears. "STOP IT!"

His head snapped in Cobra's direction. Hazel gold eyes narrowed on the quaking male. "That's what you get for trying to sift through my head. I know about you, Erik. The Celestial Realm has ways to keep people like you out of our thoughts."

Cobra, or Erik, scowled at the lion. "What are you hiding?"

Loke emitted a low growl from his throat and stepped into my personal space. I was practically wearing Loke with how damn close he was. A thunderous snarl erupted in the air and made me flinch. Loke kept me from looking back to see where the terrifying noise had come from. Loke squeezed me tightly and buried his nose in my hair. "I can't believe it. What the hell could have encouraged Draco to break his own law?"

I pulled away to look my friend in the face. "Loke?"

Loke stared at me in panicked determination. "Do not worry, my Princess. I will do all in my power to convince that old snake to remove the spell. I will call Celestial Justice upon him if I must so that nothing can stand in the way of our love."

My mood brightened somewhat at Loke's normal behavior. "It started out nice and then perverted, horny Loke had to make an appearance."

"Our love shall conquer all!" Loke slowly pulled away and straightened his suit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go confront an overgrown and glorified lizard into fixing the mess he created. Natsu, I am counting on you to keep your fellow Slayers' dirty claws off my Princess and keep her pure. You are a perfect candidate seeing as you are a seasoned warrior and still have no idea what sex is let alone how to go about."

Natsu stopped grinning as soon as he picked up his veiled insult. "Hey! Are you saying something?!"

"Yes, I'm saying you wouldn't know sexual intercourse if it kicked in the door to your hovel, announced itself, and proceeded to beat your ass into the ground."

Natsu scoffed, "Yeah right! I'd beat him up first!"

Sting, Rogue, and Cobra looked utterly mystified with Natsu's childlike naivety. I heard Sting mutter under his breath, "This is the guy I looked up to for eight years?"

Natsu either was too focused on Loke to have heard the Light Slayer or he ignored his degrading question. "And besides, I know what sex is."

Loke smirked. "Really? What is doggy style?"

"Pf! That's a yogurt position! Right, Luce?"

I shot him a glare. "It's called yoga and it's the downward dog not doggy style."

"I got my ass handed to me by this moron?" Cobra deadpanned.

Loke crossed his arms. "I rest my case. Protect my Princess until I can save her from Draco's mistake."

I gripped his arm before he could leave. "Dammit, Loke! Give me something! Why are you and Crux freaking out about this gift?"

Loke's eyes hardened. "It's not a gift, Lucy. It's a curse."

And then he was gone. Just like that. I would have fallen to my knees if it weren't for Gajeel. I punched his arm as hard as I could (which was even more pathetic given my sapped energy) to vent my frustration. "What the fucking hell!?"

Laxus laid a hand on my head. "Relax, Blondie. You're tired. You've been put through the ringer today and used up a lot of Magic summoning Draco and those two bozos. Let's all find our rooms and get some sleep. The problem will still be here tomorrow and a clear head will help us solve this little conundrum."

"You're going to help me?"

Gajeel snorted. "Of course we're gonna help, Bunny Girl. You're a Dragon Rider now, so you're one of us. Besides, I still have to punish your ass for offering your life for some Spirit's help."

"I did it to save everyone."

Gajeel brought his hand close to my face and flicked my nose. "Bad Bunny."

"Ouch! What the hell, Gajeel!" I cupped my stinging nose.

He simply glared at me. "No matter what we are facing, no matter how bleak things look, do _not_ ever trade your life for ours. Ever try it again and I'll beat your ass."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

It was Laxus that responded. "Stick out that tongue again, I'll bite it."

I sucked my tongue back into my mouth. The straight look on his face suggested it wasn't an empty threat. He'd do it and enjoy it, too.

Natsu swung an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, Luce! Let's go to sleep!"

"You sound like you're about to throw party."

"A party? I love parties!"

We all entered the palace and followed the soldiers to our rooms. The second I hit the bed, I was out like a light.

The last thing I thought before I faded into my dreamland was a question.

' _Why did they stop making Dragon Riders?'_

* * *

Why indeed. Find out in the next chapter!

-SPN :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. College is slowly killing me. Hope you enjoy chapter 3! Let me know if it's any good. :3

* * *

Chapter 3

Bittersweet

(Lucy pov)

I clung to the haze of sleep as it started to fade, reluctant to wake up and face the day's problems. I was having a wonderful dream about riding a beautiful Friesian horse through the Celestial Realm, my friends and family waving happily at me from the side of the starry road. Growing up, I always enjoyed horse riding. My favorite at the time was a pitch black Friesian with a wild temper. Though he was a bit unpredictable, Starless Night was rather affectionate when the mood suited him. I spent many hours with him until a pompous asshole visiting my father took him for a ride. He ignored the stable hand's warnings about the mountain pass and rode Starless hard. They ended up falling from the trail and sliding down the side of the peak. They hadn't gone too far up, so the peacock didn't die. Though the man unfortunately lived, my favored horse's leg was broken. I wasn't told of his death until after the peacock had left to keep me from gouging his eyes out. I still missed Starless Night. He was a dear companion that helped me through the loneliness without yelling and griping at me about visiting him. Aquarius only showed her softer side once and that was when I first heard of my mother's death.

Movement against my back drew me from the embrace of sleep. I snuggled into Natsu warmth and took comfort in the arm thrown over my waist paired with the soft breaths on the back of my neck. Draco's gift and Loke's meltdown over it really had me worried. What could be so bad about Dragon Riders? The questions were endless and it seemed that the only ones who had the answers weren't willing to share.

I cracked open my eyes, thinking of my other Spirits, and froze.

Natsu slept peacefully two feet from me. His back was turned to me and I couldn't see his face, but I'd know those _salmon_ locks anywhere.

I was used to Natsu sneaking into my room, wherever I'm staying really, and crawling into bed with me. Contrary to my actions, I didn't mind it. I have been alone for so long that it felt nice knowing that someone was willing to sneak into my home just to be with me. I hated being alone and Natsu kept the ache away, even in his sleep. Seeing Natsu sleeping next to me was a habit by now. It was normal.

Natsu was happily snoozing in front of me, without a care in the world.

So who the fuck is behind me?

I feel so stupid! Natsu is hot! Overbearingly so. The subtle heat should have tipped me off that I was not cuddling with my partner! I didn't dare turn around and risk waking the stranger at my back. I used all my other senses to try and feel out and identify the creeper. The arm holding me to what felt like a broad chest was large and muscular. Nothing, no scars or tattoos, decorated his arms to assist in my investigation. Just when I was about to turn my head to inspect my second bedmate, a snore from the foot of the bed startled me. I peeked down, as best as I could with the heavy arm inning me to the bed, to see the sprawled form of none other than Cobra, aka Erik. His purple hair was wilder than usual and tousled from sleep. He wore only a pair of purple pajama bottoms with little, happy snakes printed on the flannel. I couldn't help but notice his rather nice torso. The tan skin was interrupted by lighter scars, both old and new, but did not detract from the perfectly formed six pack. Not as great as Laxus' eight pack, but still nice. Then I noticed Gajeel dozing away on the couch. Sting and Rogue were curled up on the the twin sofas across from each other. Orga was happily snoozing on the chandelier, not at all bothered by the fact that _he was sleeping on the chandelier!_

I didn't even realize I had started screaming until everyone jumped to their feet, or in Orga's case fell to the floor, and searched the room for any intruders. Laxus had taken me with him and held me tightly to his chest. I only knew it was him because he flipped me in his hold so that I faced his torso. I recognized his tattoo. "Laxus! Put me down this instant!"

The Lightning Mage set me on my feet and yawned. "What the hell, Blondie?"

"Me? What the hell are you doing here?! What in the fucking hell are _all_ of you doing in here?! Sneaking into my room is normal for Natsu! What in the name of the Stars encouraged you morons to to follow his example?!"

Gajeel looked around the room in confusion. "To tell the truth, I have no fucking clue how I ended up in here. I fell asleep in my bed and then had this weird dream about… You know what? I'm just gonna stop right there."

Rogue, the poor dear, had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm terribly sorry, Lucy. I honestly have no inkling as to why I have come to be in your room."

"Whatever. I don't want to know and I don't really care. Now if you all would be so kind as to leave so that I may shower and get ready for a day of finding out what the…." A drop in my Magic container cut me off. A disturbance in the air, a Gate opening on it's own with more than a little help from me, drew everyone's attention to the center of the room. "That's funny. Usually Loke and Virgo have no trouble opening their own Gates."

Natsu sniffed the air and blanched. "It smells like…"

With an explosion of Magic discharge, Aquarius appeared in my room. Her wide, panicked eyes pinned me to the floor. "Lucy! Is it true?!"

"Uh… I…"

The mermaid flew to my side and held me up for inspection. She scoured my body. My guess would be that she's searching for the tattoo that both Loke and Crux flipped out over. "There is a rumor going around the Celestial Realm that Draco created another Rider and Loke has been locked in an argument with the glorified lizard. Please tell me that you're not the new Rider!"

I fidgeted in her grasp, uneasy with my Spirits' reactions to Draco's gift. I was almost scared to admit to my first friend that I was, in fact, a Rider now.

But I didn't have to say anything. My sheer nightie did little to hide my body or the tattoos adorning my thighs, back, and shoulders.

The second Aquarius saw the black vines curling over the side of my neck, she dropped me to get a better look at my back.

"No…"

I eyed her quivering arms uneasily. "Uh… Aquarius?"

Her blue eyes froze over in anger. " **I told you to get a boyfriend! Not a harem!** "

I began to panic when she hefted her urn over her shoulder in a very familiar sign of aggression. "N-N-Now Aquarius. Let's talk about this."

" **This is not how it was supposed to happen!** "

I felt Natsu's arms around my waist and clung to him just as hard. Both of us were shaking in fear of the terror before us. "Aquarius, please…"

Her eyes flashed. " **Unhand Lucy, you jackass! I'll drown you all!** " Water spouted from the urn in waves. The Slayers around me, brushing off my Spirit's appearance at first, screamed as we were blown through the windows and carried down the streets in the Celestial river. It was hard to stay afloat with Natsu clinging to me the way he was and I blacked out from lack of oxygen. I woke up the second time this morning to a hard slap on the back, forcing me to expel the water from my lungs. My chest burned with each hack and I fought for every breath I took. Warm arms held me as my breathing began to even out. I looked up to see Laxus glaring daggers at Natsu.

I looked at around to see how far Aquarius' attack carried us. "Is everyone okay?" A series of coughs and curses answered me. "Good. We're not too far from the castle. Let's get up and start heading back. I'm hungry and this teddy isn't exactly designed for conserving body heat."

Several eyes focused on me. Sting actually got up and stalked towards me. "If you're feeling cold, I don't mind sharing my body heat with you."

The Light Dragon Slayer was struck down by Gajeel's Iron Club. "Annoying twit."

I rolled my eyes and climbed to my feet, only using Laxus to keep me steady. "Whatever. I'm going back to my room and then I'm going to get some breakfast. I want to be in top shape when I call Loke down here. I want answers and he's going to give them to me whether he likes it or not."

Erik lifted his hand. "Are we going to ignore the fact that we almost drowned at the hands of one of your Spirits? Why in the fucking hell are you all acting like this is completely normal?"

I didn't bother looking back as Natsu responded. I just wanted to get out of my wet clothes. "This is normal. Aquarius tries to kill us every time Lucy calls her out."

"Why the fuck are we acting like this is okay?!" I smiled at Cobra's little freak out.

And screamed when I was scooped up into a bridle hold. I flailed in the arms holding me prisoner, but they held strong. "Stop struggling, Bunny. You really shouldn't be walking outside in this. You're practically begging to get jumped."

I stopped wriggling and accepted Gajeel's help. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

I peeked over his shoulder. "Where's everyone else?"

He shrugged. "Arguing or heading for their own rooms."

I snuggled into Gajeel's chest, enjoying the ride back to the castle.

* * *

Everyone was in the giant dining room, feasting on the mountains of aromatic food on the long table. The Slayers were tearing through their meals, some more cleanly than others, as if they hadn't eaten in days. Conversations echoed off the walls, creating a steady buzz in the air. I sat near the end of the table, near the doors, picking at my plate. I wasn't feeling hungry, but I knew I needed energy for today's proceedings. I was going to summon Loke and interrogate him. Draco said he gifted me with the powers of a Rider, but my family's reactions said that it is anything but a gift. I needed to know why. Everything was quiet on my end until another body decided to occupy the empty seat in front of me.

"Yukino… How did you sleep?"

She shrugged and bit into an orange wedge. "I've been better. How about you?"

I suppressed the shudder that threatened to overcome me. I didn't want anyone's pity. "Fine, I guess. Heard a lot of screaming in the other rooms."

Yukino closed her eyes and nodded, eating more of her fruit. "I wanted to ask you something about what happened yesterday."

"Shoot."

She finished off the wedge and sucked down another one before continuing. "How were you able to summon a Spirit without its Key? I thought that was against the Celestial Law or something along those lines."

I put down my fork. I wasn't eating anyway. "I wouldn't say it's an official law. More forbidden or taboo. Usually, a Celestial Mage that attempts to summon a Spirit he or she has never contacted without a Key dies in the process. It takes a lot of Magic to summon a Gold or Platinum Spirit, even more so when you've never even met them. My friends tell me that I am the first one ever to have done so twice."

Yukino gasped, "Twice?!" She lowered her voice after I shot her a warning glare. "What do you mean twice? Draco…"

"Is the second Spirit I've summoned without a Key. Loke was the first."

"But… Draco is a _Platinum_ Key. How did you do it? Those Keys are rumored to take way more Magic than a Gold Key since they are the fabled monsters. How are you still alive? You helped me close the Gate and I could barely stand after that!"

I shrugged and picked up my fork again. "I don't know."

We both sat in tense silence as we continued to pick at our breakfasts. "Do… Do you know what a Dragon Rider is?"

"If I knew what it was, I wouldn't have asked the Dragon Slayers for help." Yukino shrank back under my harsh tone. I immediately felt guilty. "Forgive me, Yukino."

"It's alright. You closed the Eclipse Gate, fought off Dragons, summoned a legendary Monster, and gained a new Magic that no one has even heard of before. I think you have a right to be a little grumpy. I would be too if I had to master a form of Magic I knew next to nothing about. Especially with Draco's parting words ringing in my ears. What does that even mean? 'You'll find out.' What's up with that?"

"Not sure."

We both jumped at the quiet voice. I turned to see Rogue steal the empty seat beside me. "Rogue? Weren't you eating with the other Slayers?"

"I was until I remembered something that Skiadrum told me about Dragon Riders."

My heart raced in excitement. Finally, some answers! "What did you remember?"

He settled into his chair, stroking Frosch's green fur. "It's not much, so don't get your hopes up. I told you yesterday that Dragon Riders are extremely rare. That only one is made for every generation of Dragon Slayers, and not the Natsu, Laxus, and Sting kind of generation. What I just now remembered is that there can only be _one_ Dragon Rider. The reason for this I don't remember, but I do know is that were heavily guarded by Slayers. Anyone who tried to touch her was eliminated quickly."

I leaned forward, entranced by his tale. "Do you know what they can do? Or why there hasn't been one in over a century?"

He shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry. All I know now is that they were treasured."

"Hm. I wonder why, though. What is it about a Dragon Rider that would set Dragon Slayers on high alert?"

"I don't know."

Me and Yukino screeched in fright. I turned to see Laxus occupying the seat on my other side. "Why would you do that?!"

He smirked. "Because I can. It's funny to see you all flustered."

"Dick."

"I have one, yes. You wanna see it?"

"Go fuck yourself in the ass!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"With a cactus." I finished with a whisper.

I heard a deep chuckle behind me. "Ouch."

I jumped again. "The next person to sneak up on me is going to get a Lucy Kick to the dick! I don't give a fuck who it is!"

Yukino blushed heavily and Gajeel cackled as he walked into my line of sight. "What if they don't got one?"

I glared at him. "Then they get a swift kick in the crotch. What the hell are you doing over here?"

He scooted Yukino over and moved a chair to take her spot opposite of me. "I saw Shadow and Sparky over here and I decided I wanted to be apart of it."

I choked on the orange juice I was sipping. "What does this look like, a slumber party? When the fuck did I invite any of you over here? Not you, Rogue." A hand came down on my shoulder. I grabbed it, shot to my feet, and delivered a swift and hard kick to the groin of the poor sucker that had the balls to sneak up on me. I regretted it as soon as I saw my lion Spirit on the ground. "Loke! Oh Mavis! Are you okay?!"

His only response was a watery glance from the floor. "Why….?"

He faded back to the Celestial Realm.

I stood there, frozen with the weight of my guilt. A familiar laugh ripped me out of my thoughts. "That was funny, Luce!"

"Shut up, Natsu! I just hurt one of my Spirits! I feel awful!"

Yukino nibbled on her toast, resembling a nervous chipmunk. "Well, you did say you were going to crotch kick the next person that snuck up on you. You were only following through with your threat."

I sighed heavily, "I made a promise, so I kept it. Now I feel guilty."

Sting jumped over the table and sat beside Yukino. "Well then, I'll just sit over here. Away from the crazy lady that kicks groins."

I glared at the cocky blond. "Why couldn't it have been you?"

"I was on my way over here when that Spirit of yours showed up. And I was planning to yell in your ear. Good thing I didn't."

"I hate you. Rogue I like, but I hope you're eaten alive."

He pouted around his bacon. "That's not very nice, Blondie."

"And you are very stupid, Light Weight."

He bellowed with laughter. "Oh Blondie, I ain't no light weight."

I arched an eyebrow. "Really now? Well let's find out, shall we?" I peered down the table until I spotted a familiar head of brown hair and the more distinctive barrel she was holding up. "Hey Cana! Sting here says he could best you in a drinking contest!"

Sting sat up in his seat. "Woah woah woah! I didn't say that!"

"Too late now, _Bondie._ " I smirked evilly.

Cana threw an arm around my shoulders. "So, you think you can beat me, huh? Only one way to find out." She slammed two barrels of ale on the table and took my seat. I stared at the wooden crates and wondered where the hell she hid them.

Sting gaped at the barrels with trepidation. He turned towards his dark haired partner and silently begged for help. "You got into this mess on your own. I'm not getting you out of it."

I cackled evilly as Cana began to explain the rules. My diabolical plan was interrupted by the frivolous entrance of a Spirit. Virgo stood poised on the table top and whistled to gain the attention of the room. All chatter came to a stop as their focus narrowed on the stoic maiden. "May I have your attention, please! Would the Guild Masters of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, their S-Class Mages, and the Slayers please follow me. The royal family has allowed us use of a conference room and The Celestial King has important information to divulge." The crowd began whispering, questioning what was kind of secret the mysterious Celestial King was going to share. One by one, S-Class Mages stood and made their way to us followed closely by the Guild Masters. The Dragon Slayers around me looked at each other and joined the others. Yukino and I watched them with envious curiosity. Virgo looked down at Chellia. "All the Slayers. That includes you." The little pinkette jumped to her feet and clapped her hands excitedly. I bet the young teen was psyched to be included on super sensitive secrets. Chellia bounded over to Orga and waved at Wendy. Virgo dropped to the floor and shot me a look. "You as well, Princess."

I arched an eyebrow and followed my Spirit as she led our rather large group through the elegant hallways. "Virgo, does this have anything to do with Dragon Rid…?"

Virgo spun on her heel and clapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't say that name. Not out here where anyone could be listening. Yes, it's about… that. You'll get your questions answered as soon as we are behind the sound barrier." She resumed leading us through the castle halls. Wendy skipped up to my side and brushed against my arm.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We're here for you."

I smiled down at the young woman. "I know you are and I am very grateful to have friends like you by my side."

Wendy beamed up at me. A frown slowly overtook her face as the situation seeped in. "Lucy, why did your Spirits get mad? Dragon R… your Magic can't be that bad. Does it make you dangerous now? Are Slayers your natural enemy now?"

"I don't think so, Wendy. "Rogue said he remembered his Dragon parent said that Dra… that people like me were highly treasured by the Dragon Slayers and protected with a vengeance. Supposedly just looking at a… person like me would get them killed."

Virgo opened an ornate door and waved us in. The room was large. Not as large as the dining hall or ballroom by any stretch, but big enough to hold a horseshoe table, plenty of chairs to seat the crowd, and a dais behind the table. Perched upon the opulent throne sitting on the dais in the back was Princess Hisui, overlooking the proceedings with thinly veiled curiosity. Capricorn sat me at the peak of the table, the very center, with Erza and Mira to flank me. The Slayers took up one side of the room while the Makarov and temporary Master, Sting, took the other along with the S-Class Mages. The few left without seats were on their feet, tensed and ready for any possible threat. All of my Spirits were either standing or floating near the front wall and arguing with each other in a language long forgotten. Virgo shut and sealed the door, placing another sound barrier over the one already embedded into the walls, and silenced the other Celestial beings. It scared me a bit that Loke was tied down to a chair and gagged. Virgo and Cruz glared at each other, speaking without uttering a single word, for a few minutes before he caved in and handed her a small crystal. Virgo reverently placed the small, clear orb on a small table between the Slayers and the Masters.

"Let it be known that everything said in this room remains secret. Should anyone of you reveal this knowledge, you will be executed along with whoever you told and all of those in the vicinity." She glared at Hisui in particular. I guess the Celestial's didn't trust the princess of good intentions. "The first thing you have to know is that Dragon Rider Magic is lost for a reason. Many lives have ended prematurely, both Rider and civilian. After Aurora, Draco decreed he would never create another Rider and all information was hunted down and erased. The only place you'll find a book on Dragon Riders is in the Celestial Library, and that is only so that this mistake could never happen again. Dragon Riders, whether intentional or not, bring nothing but pain and destruction."

Natsu was on his feet and pounding his flaming fist on the table, no doubt leaving scorch marks. "Are you saying Lucy is a mistake?! Lucy would never do anything to hurt anyone! Never! Not even if her life depended on it!"

Lyra, a usually soft-spoken lady, snapped at my partner. "Cool it, Dragon Slayer! We aren't saying that Miss Lucy is a mistake! We are saying that each Rider, save the first, has died within a year of becoming one and…"

"Lyra." The harpist flinched at Virgo's hissed warning. The maiden turned back to us, to me, and held her hand above the lacrima. "Many Spirits are against us sharing this information with you all, but I believe Princess has a right to know along with the Slayers since this involves them as well."

Hisui's eyes widened. "I am honored to know that…"

"I was speaking of our Princess, Lucy."

Hisui blushed and clenched her hands in her lap.

Sting scoffed, "Then why the hell are they here?" He pointed to the S-Class Mages across from him.

Scorpio shot the coldest glare I have ever seen at the suddenly fearful Slayer. "They're here for the Princess' safety."

Gajeel didn't take that to well. The Iron Mage was seething. "Are you suggesting that we are a danger to Bunny Girl?"

"ENOUGH!" Virgo barked furiously. "I think the best way to explain the situation is to start from the very beginning. To when the first Rider was made."

She touched the crystal orb and it flared to life. A rainbow of colors danced beneath the surface a burst into the air. The colors floated aimlessly for a few seconds before darting around and forming a picture of a large group of people. There were nine men and two women, one a gorgeous woman and the other a young lady close to Wendy's age. Each person was wearing a smile of some sort and had their arms slung around each other. The ones that stood out from the group was the woman and the dark haired, red eyed man with his arms wrapped around her waist. They stood in the center of the group, looking like any other happy couple.

Virgo looked at the image with an odd gleam in her sapphire eyes. "This is the first _true_ pack of Dragon Slayers ever formed."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Gildarts laid back in his chair. "They all look perfectly happy to me if a little roughed up."

"They should be. They had just defeated a demon straight from the pits of Tartarus." The crowd gasped in shock. Virgo silenced the whispers before they could start. "Yes. A demon. One that scared even the Dragons for it had so much power. In an act of desperation, Draco created a Dragon Rider. The purpose of the Rider was to unify the Slayers and supply them enough power to kill the demon.

"It worked perfectly. Everything went according to plan and the pack became an unstoppable force of nature. Even after their defeat of the demon, they remained in the world and used their power to protect the people. They policed the Magical World and took out many Dark Mages that attempted to follow in the moron's footsteps. The same Dark Wizard that summoned the demon in the first place. The pack helped establish the kingdom of Fiore and even the Magic Council, a fact that has been long forgotten after so many centuries, before their mortality caught up with them and took every member."

Mira studied the image with a soft smile on her face. "Well that's good, isn't it? If a Rider is supposed to be a good thing, why are you so scared?"

All the Spirits tensed. Capricorn came forward and waved his hand over the lacrima. The image dissolved and formed a series of images this time. Each of a woman. The first was the woman in the picture and the others, I guess, were the Riders that came after her. Even a perfect image of me appeared in the air.

Virgo leveled a deceptively calm gaze at me. "Princess, look at these women. What do these five young women have in common?"

I arched an eyebrow. "They're all Riders?"

She nodded, "Yes, but that's not it. Look closer."

I sighed and roamed the figures. Each woman was different. The first Rider was a lean red-head with bright green eyes and dressed in light, ancient armor. The next was a short blue-eyed brunette that resembled Levy with her flat chest and wide hips and dressed conservatively. The third was a tall, bluenette. She had small, soft curves and warm violet eyes. The fourth Rider reminded me of Erza with her battle hardened exterior, but kind eyes. She had pitch black hair and bright yellow eyes like that of a hawk. The girl looked very fast on her feet with very little curves to slow her down. And then there was me. I was short and incredibly curvy and flaunted the figure unlike the last four females. My blonde hair stood out, made brighter by my coffee brown eyes. To be perfectly honest, I hated my brown eyes. They were so…. ordinary. Dull. I wish I had eyes like Mira or Cana. Instead, I'm stuck with eyes the color of shit. I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on the girls once more. Really, we couldn't have been more different if we tried. They were all so conservatively dressed, appeared ready for battle at any moment, while I left my skin open to the sun's rays. The only thing all five us wore was a belt carrying…. I gasped at the little pouches clipped onto their belts. "They're all Celestial Spirit Mages. Just like me! But why is that?"

"Celestial Mages are very versatile in their Magic and can work with anyone. That is what makes them the perfect Dragon Rider." Crux woke up long enough to explain before falling back into a light sleep again.

"Okay. So Celestial Mages make good Riders. Now could you tell me where the whole death thing comes in because, from what I can see, there isn't really a reason…"

The images changed again. The first and last Rider faded away, leaving three woman in the air. The once proud, healthy women were now… dead. The second Rider was riddled with cuts and holes and metal fragments and was burned in several places. The third's sun-kissed complexion was gone. Her skin was sickly pale and dark blotches encircled her eyes. The blunette's neck was cut open and blood stained her ragged sheath dress. The final photo scared me the most. The fourth Rider's skin was heavily bruised. Her armor was gone, along with her sword, leaving her in a short shirt that made her appear more vulnerable than if she had been naked. A short dagger stuck out of her chest, both of her hands cupped around the handle. It was blatantly obvious that the once proud warrior took her own life. The little amount of breakfast I had threatened to make a second appearance. I turned into Erza's embrace to block out the images. Not that it did any good. Their faces, their bloody bodies, were imprinted on the back of my eyelids, the dark red blood glowing in my mind's eye.

"What the hell is your problem! Can't you see it's bothering her?!" Natsu's outburst calmed me a little. It's good to know that my partner was thinking of me.

"Okay! We get it! All the Riders died young! What's your point?!"

Orga surprised me. Honestly, I had no clue as to why he was even here. Though he _is_ a Slayer, a God Slayer yes, but a Slayer nonetheless. I wonder if other types of Slayers were included in this Rider business or if it's just restricted to Dragon Slayers. What other types of Slayers are there?

Cobra's chuckle had me glaring at the ex-convict. The sly bastard had the audacity to grin and turn away. The prick is lucky he could 'hear' my attacks.

"I don't think you all seem to understand." Virgo snapped viciously. "After the first, each Rider died within months of being cursed! Their lives were not the only ones lost! When Ac….. the last Alpha caused a lot of damage. He wasn't exactly right in the head. The death of the Rider only pushed him over the proverbial ledge."

I groaned and stood up, placing my hands on the table and pinning my most trusted Spirit with my gaze. "Stop stalling, Virgo. You're holding something back and I demand to know what it is that is scaring you all. Why did the Riders die so early? If Dragon Riders are so bad, why did Draco gift me with it?!"

My Spirits, my family, shared a look. Loke was screaming into his gag and doing his damned best to escape Virgo's professional knots. The pinkette flared her Magic and the images changed again. The second photos appeared in the air, each subject standing proud and tall. Virgo stared at the image, gathering her thoughts, before turning to face me. "Draco created the Riders to unify the Slayers and get them to fight as one entity, using each other to fortify any weaknesses and build on their strengths. A Rider has the ability to connect the minds of the pack, making strategizing so much easier without anyone overhearing their plan. With a Rider there to keep them connected, a pack can become an unstoppable force force of nature."

"Yes yes, we got that. Can we get to the point, please?"

Virgo nibbled her bottom lip. "To establish such tight bonds within the pack requires a bit of… intimacy. A Rider connects the pack and the Alpha policed them to keep the others from abusing his Rider."

I stared dumbly at the maiden. "Huh?"

It shocked me to see Aries come up behind Virgo and tap her on the shoulder. The Ram shifted uneasily. "The Magic involved with a Rider is…. Not exactly illegal, but close enough considering the laws of Fiore. If the Magic Council were to hear of this, there is no doubt that you would be arrested."

Natsu burst into flames. "Ha! Let them try! No one is going to take Lucy away from Fairy Tail! I'll kick their asses if they try!" Fairy Tail whooped in agreement and unleashed their Magic into the air. Sting rolled his eyes while Rogue smiled at their rambunctious display of loyalty.

Virgo shushed them until the room grew quiet once more. Once she had our attention, she picked where Aries left off. "While not illegal, it is still highly frowned upon by the Council and even by the social norms of this day and age. It was a much darker time back then and the requirements of Riders was viewed as an act of power and was encouraged."

Virgo was still stalling. "What was viewed as 'an act of power'?"

Virgo's eyes roamed the room, avoiding my gaze. "Rider Magic is fueled by… intimacy. The closer the Slayers and Rider, the stronger the pack."

I rolled my hand, encouraging her to continue. All of a sudden, Cobra started chuckling. His giggles snowballed into a full-blown maniacal laugh. He clutched his head between his hands, his fingers gripping locks of his purple hair. My glare went unnoticed as the Poison Slayer finally lost whatever bit of sanity he had left. "You wanna share with the class, Nightshade? I'm not seeing the humor in this situation."

Erik's eye held a lewd gleam. "I fucking get it! Oh god! You're a Dragon _Rider_! Bhahahaha!" Erik burst into another fit of laughter.

Cancer took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "Well, looks like one of them figured it out, baby."

I threw my hands up. "Figured out what?! I don't get it!"

Aries' face darkened to a deep red. "Riders… um….. They... um….. The Alpha and the Slayer…. become….. one."

I blinked slowly, trying to make sense of the hesitant statement. My lips twisted into a soft smile when everything began to click. _'That couldn't be right.'_ "What?"

"Oh, for the love of…." Aquarius floated in between the tables. "IT'S A FORM OF SEX MAGIC! DRAGON RIDER MAGIC REQUIRES SEX!"

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Hope you all enjoyed my much delayed update. Wish me luck on my HP stories. And Chemistry.

-SPN :3


	4. Happy Birthday to Me :3

Alrighty, ladies and gents. The time has come for me to announce the winner of the poll. And for me to come to terms with the fact that I'm one year older. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

So now, without further ado, I give you the winner of the story poll.

Drumroll, please.

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

...

 **The Meaning of Family with an astounding 104 votes!** Wow!

However, since I really don't want to leave my HP fans hanging, i've decided to continue the holder of second place, **Draconic Motherhood** , as well: with 52 votes. Only 2 more than _Gift of the Dragon God_.

Thank you to everyone who voted. It really warms my heart to know that so many people enjoy my silly little fanfictions. I know you all have high expectations for me and every chapter I post and I only hope I can live up to them. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but I can damn well try.

Thanks again for voting.

-SPN :3


End file.
